Tamotsu Kurokiba
Tamotsu Kurokiba (タモツ黒牙, Kurokiba Tamotsu) is a jonin level shinobi from Iwagakure's Kurokiba Clan. He is a member of the Five Elemental Swordsmen, as wel as the Pseudo-Jinchuriki of Kokuo the Five-Tails (五尾, Gobi). Background Tamotsu is the son of Fetchi and Horo Kurokiba. Since a young age, Tamotsu has been known as a gifted prodigy amongst his clan. While in the academy he received top marks and graduated at the top of his class at the age of 6. He was highly praised by his father who saw the clan's future in Tamotsu. After his father discoverd the secret location of the Seishin potto, he immediately sealed Kokuo's chakra inside a young Tamotsu, believing he would one day have need of the beast's power to protect his clan, turning him into a Pseudo-Jinchuriki. A few days later while Tamotsu was resting from training, he encounterd Kamu Kurokiba, a traitor who defected from the clan after he attempted to assassinate his brother and head of the Kurokiba clan Fetchi. Kamu, noticing that Tamotsu contained a considerable amount of tailed beast chakra sealed deep inside, immediately overwhelmed Tamotsu with his Soil Release, provoking him to use the Five Tail's chakra and turn into a version 2 form. After a quick but heated battle, Tamotsu manages to fend off Kamu long enough for his father to show up. Before fleeing Kamu promises to one day come back and destroy the clan that he once protected, leaving Fetchi to deal with a now rampaging Tamotsu. Fetchi quickly restrained Tamotsu before he could do any real harm, and forced the Five Tail's influence to recede. Tamotsu would later be trained by his father and two Kurokiba elders to better control the Five Tail's chakra. Four years have passed and Tamotsu is now a successful chunin. After completing a number of missions, Tamotsu and his sensei are assigned the task of escorting Iwao a member of the Five Elemental Swordsmen, through Kusagakure to meet with his fellow swordsmen in Konohagakure. When they are attacked by a group of rogue ninja along the way, who were sent to kill Iwao and steal his Iwa-Danto, Tamotsu is able to fend them off with the help of his twin fang blades. Iwao noticing Tamotsu's raw kenjutsu skills and natural affinity to the Earth element, immediately considered him a prime candidate for the Five Elemental Swordsmen. They were soon attacked by the rogue ninja's leader who managed to collapse the ground under Iwao, trapping him and crushing the lower half of his body. Before his death Iwao entrusted the Iwa-Danto to Tamotsu making him a member of the Five Elemental Swordsmen. After taking control of the Iwa-Danto, Tamotsu quickly defeats the rogue ninja leader and proceeds to travel to Konohagakure to meet with his newly found superiors. Tamotsu would become a jonin four years later and be celebrated as the most powerful shinobi the Kurkiba clan had ever produced, but this fame was short lived as his father would become very ill and die in battle. Following his father's death, Tamotsu is selected to become the new head of the Kurokiba clan, but refuses and instead appointees his cosine, Nasai Kurokiba to become the new head of the clan. After a few missions with the Five Elemental Swordsmen, Tamotsu is informed by the Tsuchikage of Kamu Kurokiba's criminal activity around the Land of Earth. Being of the same clan the Tsuchikage deems Kamu Tamotsu's responsibility and assigns him the task of hunting him down and eliminating him once and for all. Appearance Tamotsu is a lean-built dark-skinned young man of average height with red hair and amber eyes. Tamotsu also has several physical traits more akin to animals. Like the rest of his clan, he has pronounced canine teeth and long nails that he can change into claws. He also has a scar running from under his right eye, all the way down his cheek. Tamotsu wears a black sleeveless shirt with the Kurokiba clan crest on the back, grey pants, black arm guards and boots, and torn rope-like belts around his waist. He also wears a black lapel over his left leg and another belt which he uses to carry the scroll that his Iwa-Danto is sealed within. Personality Tamotsu is characterized as being a "show-off", his hot-headed and spirited attitude is evident even in battle. Tamotsu has a tendency of attacking his enemies head on, this behavior causes many of his allies to call him arrogant, as he frequently engaged opponents with no regard for strategy. Although ridiculed for his foolishness, Tamotsu states that this only indicates he is willing to risk his life for a mission or comrade. Tamotsu has great overconfidence and can be quite cocky and stubborn, especially in terms of his own strength. In spite of all this, Tamotsu seems to be capable of acknowledging and respecting the skills of other shinobi and is not above accepting defeat should they best him in any way. Abilities Tamotsu is arguably quite powerful, or at least very confident in his abilities, even at a young age Tamotsu was highly proficient in multiple areas of shinobi combat, which caused him to graduate from the academy at age 6, become a chunin at age 10, and a jonin at age 14. Tamotsu has a vast arsenal of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Kenjutsu skills, allowing him to attack or defend against his opponents in numerous manners. Tamotsu is considered the most powerful shinobi that has ever been produced within the Kurokiba clan. Nature Transformations Soil Release Although Tamotsu mastered Earth Release, he prefers to use his clan's unique Soil Release Techniques, by converting chakra into the earth's molecules, he is able to create and mold earth-like structures, as well as manipulating the earth around him. These earth-like structures can also be formed from his body as well, transforming the actual cells in his body into different forms of earth. Tamotsu's ability to generate earthly structures almost instantly makes up for an excellent defense and a strong offence. Tamotsu's Soil Release is also a superb means of trapping or restraining foes. Taijutsu Tamotsu is very proficient in canine-based taijutsu. When fighting hand-to-hand, he attacks with the ferocity of a beast, unleashing his sharp claws and great speed. He is also noted to have great physical strength. Enhanced Senses Sensory Ability As a member of the Kurokiba clan, Tamotsu's sense of smell and hearing are greatly enhanced. His most powerful sense, is his sense of smell. Like all Kurokiba members, Tamotsu can concentrate chakra in his nose, making it easy for him to distinguish people by the scent their chakra gives off. This skill is why Tamotsu is noted to be a particularly skilled chakra-sensing ninja. Kenjutsu By the time he was promoted to chunin, Tamotsu had developed his swordplay to an incredible level. After obtaining the Iwa-Danto and becoming a member of the Five Elemental Swordsmen, he intended to use it as his primary weapon, integrating it into his fighting style and taking advantage of the sword's ability to absorb Earth-based chakra. Tamotsu is a master in its use being capable of dispatching numerous enemies with only a few slashes. Jinchuriki Transformations After his father discovered the Seishin potto' that held the Five Tail's chakra, he was able to implant Kokuo's chakra into Tamotsu. Because Tamotsu does not have the Tailed Beast sealed within him, but only its chackra combined with his cells, he is referred to as a "Pseudo-Jinchuriki" (人柱力もどき, jinchuriki modoki; English TV "Simulated-jinchuriki"). While enraged, Tamotsu can access a massive amount of Kokuo's chakra, enough to to enter a five tailed version 2 form. He is also able to form at least one of the beast's tails, while in this state Tamotsu's speed and power increase drastically. Tamotsu is also capable of taking the form of a life-sized version of Kokuo by performing a Combination Transformation with his Nindog summon, Inugami (Kurokiba Clan). Trivia •If Tamotsu had a Databook page, it would say:, •Tamots's hobbies are fighting and drawing. •Tamotsu wishes to fight his father and Kamu Kurokiba. •Tamotsu's favorite foods are grilled fish and beef. His least favorite foods are carrots and chocolate. •Tamotsu's favorite words are "Yo" (ヨーヨー,Yoyo), "Power" (電源,Dengen), and "Victory" (勝利,Shori). Category:Jinchuriki Category:Male